Si nos quedara poco tiempo
by TaTaN
Summary: Ryoma se da cuenta, quien es la persona mas importante para él...[RyoXSaku]


Hola Hola!!!!

Como han estado??? Espero que bien… bueno ese fic es un One Shot, el primero que subo, pero no el primero que hago n.n

Bueno los dejos hasta abajo… a se me olvida… Tennis no Ohjisama no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a respetadísimo Takeshi-sensei (pose guay estilo rock lee)… la canción le pertenece al ídolo de mi oka-san Chayanne y Rurika le pertenece a Kaeri-chan…gracias por prestarme a tus personajes nOn!!!

Agradecimientos a Viridiana, gracias por levantarme el anime viri-chan!!!!X3

Titulo: Si nos quedara poco tiempo

**Autor: ****TaTaN**

Song Fic

Un joven de contextura delgada mira a través del vidrio de su departamento a una joven que tímidamente entraba a su auto, era una joven con cabellera rojiza, ojos del mismo color de su hermoso pelo, su cabello llegaba a su cintura, iba suelto y el viento que corría hacia que se meciera para todos lados….

_**De vuelta en la rutina, nos vestimos sin hablarnos.**_

_**La prisa puede más que la pasión.**_

_**Me pesa cada día, los recuerdos y los ratos, como dardos**_

_**clavan este corazón.**_

Cuantas veces le dije que su pelo estaba muy largo y que se lo cortase… pero…en realidad me gustaba su pelo, siempre pensé en como seria poder tocarlo, deshacer esas trenzas, tocar y besar ese cabello color fuego, siempre lo mantuve oculto…. desde niños siempre quise hacer eso….

_**Y la melancolía me ataca por la espalda sin piedad.**_

_**Y de pronto me pongo a pensar...**_

Esa vez que llego con el pelo un poco mas corto y suelto; diciéndome tímidamente _"T…te gu...gusta como me que…queda R…Ryoma-kun n//n"_ , era como ver a una Diosa, todo en ella es perfecto, no podría cambiar nada, NADA!!, y ahora me doy cuenta que ya no somos unos niños de 15 años, ya somos mayores 21 años yo y ella de 20 años…

Y pienso que me faltaría vida para decirte cuanto te amo y que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, todavía siento que estuvieras aquí en mi departamento, dándonos nuestro adiós, no esto no era nuestro adiós si no un hasta pronto…

_**Que si nos quedara poco tiempo, si mañana acaba nuestros dias.**_

_**Que si no te he dicho suficiente, que te adoro con la vida.**_

_**Que si nos quedara poco tiempo. Que si no pudiera hacerte más el amor.**_

_**Si no llego a jurarte, que nadie puede amarte más que yo.**_

Dios… te fuiste hace 2 horas y mírame, todavía pienso en ti…, como me gustaría que estuvieses aquí ahora y decirte lo mucho que te amo, te amo más que a mi vida… algunos se preguntaran de cómo termine así, pensando en una muchacha que a toda vista parecía torpe…, pues fue duro, ya que yo hacia cosas que la dañaban…cuantas veces me grito que no me quería mas, que le hacia daño…estupida forma de ser…

Gracias a mis sempai me di cuenta que la estaba perdiendo y eso me dolía mas de la cuenta…, mi ovaji decía que era el orgullo Echizen que salía a flote, pero el consejo de mi oka-san y nana-chan era otro… ellas decían que lo que sentía era amor, y creo que tenían razón, ya que nunca, ni en mi sueños mas locos pensé que haría eso…,

_**La tarde muere lenta, y las horas me consumen.**_

_**Estoy ansioso por volverte a ver.**_

_**No puedo comprenderlo.**_

_**Como fue que la costumbre, cambió nuestra manera de querer.**_

**Flash back**

El juego estaba duro, íbamos empatados a 6 y estábamos en el treak break, yo ganando por un punto, todos se preguntaban que me pasaba mi oponente era débil en comparación a los demás contrincantes, pero mi me estaba costando y no es que estuviese cansado, al contrario estaba lleno de energía, pero ¿que era lo que me pasaba?, simple no me podía concentrar por cierta persona que estaba tras la rejas con su cabellera rojiza con ese pata de Kintarou, ya que no me podía concentrar no podía devolver bien las pelotas…

Game y match para Echizen Ryoma 7 juegos contra 6…al fin pude terminar el partido…

-o'chibi ganaste!!!- grito emocionado el neko

- nos hiciste sufrir Echizen- dijo como mientras iba a abrazarlo con el neko

- mo…momo- sem…pai… kiku…maru- sem…pai no pue…do res…pira…r- dijo Ryoma con un hilo de voz

- es suficiente!!- grito Tezuka – 50 vueltas a la cancha ahora!! –ordeno

- kumi… no seas tan cruel con ellos, se están divirtiendo y a mi primo le hará bien- dijo nanako cerrándole un ojo

- momo, Eiji!!- los mencionaron voltearon al ser mencionados- darán 20 vueltas ahora!!

- pero…pero buchou-

- quieren mas??- pregunto Tezuka

- yo que Uds. correería, kumi se pone de muy mal humor cuando no le hacen caso-

- hai!!! Lo haremos- y así se fueron a correr los dos "niños" del equipo

Para nadie era un misterio que el buchou tenia novia y esta era la mismísima prima de Echizen, cuando en el club lo supieron los mas afectados fueron momo y Eiji, que decían que el buchou les había ganado y ellos no tendrían nunca una novia, los demás se lo tomaron con calma (n/a: y con una cara así O.O), y felicitaron a la pareja…

_**Y la melancolía me ataca por la espalda sin piedad.**_

_**Y de pronto me pongo a pensar...**_

Ya pudiendo respirar, Ryoma se levanto y fue cuando a escucho…

- felicidades Echizen-kun, por ganar tu partido- dijo Sakuno

- felicidades Koshimae ganaste!!- grito exaltado Tooyama

En eso Sakuno y Kintarou se están yendo, cuando a Sakuno la detienen de la muñeca, al darse vuelta se da cuenta que es Ryoma quien la tiene sujeta, el no la miraba ya que el gorro le tapaba los ojos…

-"Dios os que voy hacer por ti" - pensaba Ryoma – Sakuno no quiero que te vallas… hay algo que necesito que sepas

- pues dime rápido, que kin-chan me esta esp…-

-Te amo…- se escucho en los labios del príncipe

-…………, perdón que dijiste??-

- bueno… que… yo…- Ryoma tomo aire- TE AMO, TE AMO SAKUNO RYUSAKI… y… lo siento si es que te hice daño… no fue mi intención, Sakuno…- Ryoma se iba acernado a Sakuno

- …q…que - respondió Sakuno con un hilo de voz, mientras Ryoma le tomaba delicadamente la mano

-te gustaría ser mi novia y perdonarme por haberte hecho llorar…-

- yo…-

- no me tienes que responder hoy si qui…-

- si- dijo Sakuno interrumpiendo a Ryoma

- ahh- Ryoma no daba cuenta a lo que oía

- SI, QUIERO SER TU NOVIA- grito Sakuno mientras se tiraba a los brazos de Ryoma, los sempai chiflaban y aplaudían a la nueva pareja - te amo Ryoma…- no pudo continuar ya que unos labios la aprisionaron

- solo Ryoma y yo también te amo- dijo el samurai jr. mientras le daba otro beso a Sakuno.…

**Fin flash Back**

_**Que si nos quedara poco tiempo, si mañana acaba nuestros dias.**_

_**Que si no te he dicho suficiente, que te adoro con la vida.**_

_**Que si nos quedara poco tiempo. Que si no pudiera hacerte más el amor.**_

_**Si no llego a jurarte, que nadie puede amarte más que yo.**_

Y de esa tarde han pasado 5 años, kintarou me dijo que no tenia pensado en quitarme a Sakuno, si no que me estaba ayudando, dijo que le estaba enamorado de una titular de su colegio que se llama Rurika, ahora esos dos están de novios, ya todos los sempai tienen novia, nana-chan y el buchou se casaron hace un año y están esperando a su primer hijo, lo mismo momo-sempai… el próximo mes se casa con Ann Tachibana y pensar que al principio se odiaban…, pero como dijo Sakuno _"del amor al odio hay un paso y viceversa"_, saku…amor… siempre me he preguntado si te he dicho suficientes veces si te amo…

_**Nadie sabe en realidad, que es lo que tiene.**_

_**Hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre.**_

Ahora me encuentro camino a tu casa, no me importa que mañana tenga que irme para un torneo en Europa, necesito verte… puedo ver la casa en la que vives, me bajo del auto y toco el timbre…, hay estas tan hermosa como siempre…te abrazo y te digo una y mil veces que te amo, me preguntas que me pasa, y yo solo respondo que te amo, estamos los dos en tu casa y yo te sigo abrazando, besando, acariciando y besando tu pelo rojizo.

- Sakuno, quiero pedirte una cosa- pregunto con algo de nervios

- Dime, que quieres amor??- me pregunta algo avergonzada por las caricias y besos que le he dado

- Sakuno…- me agacho y saco un pequeño anillo – Sakuno, yo quiero que vivamos juntos… que viajes conmigo, que estés conmigo para siempre- Sakuno miraba todo esto con cara de sorpresa – Sakuno me di cuenta que sin ti, mi vida no tiene remedio…

-Sakuno- le coloco el anillo en el dedo y ella lo mira maravillada y con lágrimas – te casarías conmigo- pregunto un tanto nervioso y me quedo en la misma posición, cuando siento que ella baja a la misma altura mía, estamos los dos de rodillas…

- Si, yo me quiero casar contigo, quiero estar contigo para siempre- me abraza con fuerza, yo la tomo por lo hombros y la beso como nunca la he besado…

Ahora se puede ver a dos sombras que se juran amor eterno, estando en una perfecta fusión en la oscuridad…mientras pensaban en todo lo que les deparará el futuro juntos, ahora en adelante a la joven pareja de ahora "comprometidos".

_**Que si nos quedara poco tiempo, si mañana acaba nuestros dias.**_

_**Que si no te he dicho suficiente, que te adoro con la vida.**_

_**Que si nos quedara poco tiempo. Que si no pudiera hacerte más el amor.**_

_**Si no llego a jurarte, que nadie puede amarte más que yo.**_

___**FIN**_

Como me quedo??? Espero, que les allá gustado este intento de Song Fic (primero que subo aquí), jijiji lo mas raro es cuando estaba escribiendo el 3º Cáp. de "El AmOr No Se PuEdE oLvIdAr" y escuche esta canción se me vino este Song Fic a la mente, bueno espero que para este fin de semana tenga listo el 3º Cáp. de ese fic… y por fin sabrán que tiene Ryoma, me esta quedado muy bueno el capitulo (claro según mi opinión).

Bueno cuídense TODAS!!! X3 jajaja

REVIEWS ONEGAI!!! T.T en el otro fic, el 2 capitulo a recibido muy pocos T.T

Bueno chao hasta la próxima!!!!!! Nya!!! X3

TaTaN


End file.
